What if?
by Fireheart Of Thunderclan
Summary: What if Firestar was clanborn? what if Bluestar never gave away her kits by tawnyspots lasted until they cud be apprenticed? What if Tigerstar wasnt evil? What if Spottedleaf doesnt die? Well all these questions will be answered in this story
1. allegiances

New story comeing your way! Please read and review!

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader**** Bluestar-** Blue grey she cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

**Deputy**** Redtail-**Small toirtoiseshell tom with distinctive ginger tail

**Medicine cat ****Spottedleaf- **Beautiful dark toirtoiseshell she cat with distinctive dapple coat

**Warriors**

Lionheart- Magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lions mane

Tigerclaw- Big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

Whitestorm- Big white tom

Mistyfoot-Slender blue grey she cat with clear icy blue eyes

Mossleaf-Pale grey and white she cat with bright blue eyes

Stonefur-Light blue grey tom with blue eys

Darkstripe- Sleek black and grey tabby tom

Longtail- Pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Willowpelt-Very pale grey she cat with unusual blue eyes

Mousefur- Small dusky brown she cat

**Queens**

Frostfur- Beautiful white coated with blue eyes

Brindleface- Pretty tabby

Goldenflower- Pale ginger she cat

Speckletail- Pale tabby and oldest nursing queen

**Elders**

Halftail- Long dark brown tom with part of his tail missing

Smallear-Grey tom with very small ears, oldest tom in Thunderclan

One-eye- Pale grey she cat, oldest cat in clan, virtually blind and deaf


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1!**

"Goldenflower! When are we going to become apprentices!?" I heard my brother Emberkit complain yet again.

"Soon, once your father gets back from the battle Bluestar will make you apprentices." She murmmured softly.

"Bluestar!" I heard Redtail come running into camp with the rest of his battle patrol.

"What is it Redtail?" I heard her ask. Maybe this means we will become apprentices!

"We lost Sunningrocks to Riverclan but no cat was seriously injured or lost." He said sadly.

"Well at least no warriors were seriously injured." I heard her murmur.

"Well I guess now would be the best time to make apprentices so our clan will grow stronger. Firekit, Emberkit, Greykit, Sandkit, Dustkit, and Ravenkit please step foward." This is so exciting! I thought, but I wonder who my mentor will be.

"Emberkit, from this moment on until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Emberpaw, your mentor shall be Redtail. Redtail you are a valuable deputy and I know you will teach Emberpaw all that he needs to know to become a fine warrior one day."

"Of course Bluestar."

"Sandkit from this moment on until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Sandpaw, your mentor shall be Whitestorm. Whitestorm you are a strong loyal warrior and I trust you will teach Sandpaw all that you know."

"I will."

"Dustkit from this moment on until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Dustpaw, your mentor shall be Darkstripe. Darkstripe you are a young warrior but you are brave and valuable and I trust you to teach Dustpaw all you know."

"Of course Bluestar."

"Greykit from this moment on until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Greypaw, your mentor shall be Stonefur. Stonefur, you are brave and wise warrior so I know you will teach Greypaw all he needs to know to be a great warrior."

"Of course Bluestar."

"Ravenkit from this moment on until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Ravenpaw, your mentor shall be Mistyfoot. Mistyfoot you are kind and gentle so i know you will shape Ravenpaw into a fine warrior."

"I will do my best Bluestar."

"Firekit from this moment on until you recieve your warrior name you will be know as Firepaw, I will be your mentor. I promise to teach him all I know to be a great valuable warrior."

"Firepaw, Emberpaw, Dustpaw, Greypaw, Sandpaw, Ravenpaw!" I could hear the whole clan chanting for us!

"Meeting dissmissed!" Bluestar called

"Firepaw! Emberpaw! Tigerclaw and I are so proud of you, we know you will become great warriors one day with Redtail and Bluestar teaching you!" She purred all over us.

"Yes we are proud of you two. You have both deputy and leader for mentors and you will become the best warriors the clans have ever seen with their strict training." He mewed as he came up to us.

"Thanks Tigerclaw." I responded feeling pride that our father was so proud of us.

"Come Firepaw!" Bluestar called to me.

"I am showing you the borders with Greypaw, Sandpaw, Stonefur and Whitestorm." She called again.

"Coming Bluestar! See you later Goldenflower, Tigerclaw and Emberpaw!"

**So? what did you think! I thought it came out pretty well but I need your opinions! please read and review! and check out my blog! Erin Hunter even Viewed it (AKA Kate Cary)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! sorry it took so long

Firepaws POV

Graypaw, Sandpaw, and I ran out of the camp after our mentors Bluestar, Whitestorm and Stonefur and we did our best to keep up since they were much faster then we were.

"Where are we going first Bluestar!?" I asked excitedly.

"Well Firepaw, first we will be going to the Shadowclan border then you and I have a special mission we have to go on to the other side of the territory so lets hurry up!" Bluestar called.

"I wonder what your mission will be with Bluestar" Graypaw joked teasingly

"Who knows? Maybe it will be gathering moss and she just wants to trick me into thinking its something exciting." I teased back.

"I heard that Firepaw, and now maybe that you mention that its not a bad idea for Graypaw and Sandpaw to do we do need fresh moss for the elders." Bluestar replied

"Thanks a lot Firepaw." Sandpaw and Graypaw muttered.

"Well here we are the Shadowclan borde Shadowclan are sly as a fox and can not be trusted.

"Wow they stink Bluestar, I think they might even smell worse then mouse dung!" Graypaw joked.

"Very funny Graypaw but I would be careful about what you say around here. This is where we go our seperate ways, Stonefur and Whitestorm Firepaw and I are going on our mission now. I would two of you to hunt and the other to gather moss." Bluestar ordered.

"Of course Bluestar, we will."

"So Firepaw you ready to go on your first mission?" Bluestar asked mishevously.

"Yes Bluestar! Where will we be going?" I asked

"The twoleg place and before you say anything" The rest of the walk there neither Bluestar nor I said a word and it was quite peaceful I admitted to myself.

"We are here!" Bluestar called into the twoleg fence.

"What are you doing Bluestar? Why did you call to someone?"I asked but then I looked up and saw a queen with 3 kits next to her.

"Holly have you decided you want to come with us?" Bluestar asked.

"Yes I have, I dont want the twolegs to send my kits away like they did with my last litter." She murmured sadly.

"Well the clan will gladly accept you, this is my apprentice Firepaw and he will be helping carry one of those kits. " She gave me a stern look that I am guessing she doesnt want me to say anything.

"That is great thank you!" Then I decided to speak up

"Do they have names? "I asked.

"Yes the pitch black tom with green eyes is Night, the light grey and black tabby with blue eyes is Breeze, and the light brown and ginger she kit with hazel eyes is Ginger who looks like her father." Holly replied.

"They are so cute!" I exclaimed.

"Yes they are and now lets get going before the clan begins to worry about us." Bluestar murmured.

Back at camp

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" Bluestar called, I decided to take my seat by Emberpaw and Graypaw my two best friends and my sibling.

"Today Firepaw and I encountered a kittypet who wishes to join our clan and I have decided to let her because she has 3 kits who will become apprentices in a couple moons. " Shocked murmurs went around the clan

"Holly, do you promise to learn the warrior code and protect the clan even at the cost of your own clan if needed?"

"I do"

"Then since you are a queen and to old to be an apprentice, I will give you a warrior name but I will give you a mentor when its time. From this moment on you will be known as Hollycloud, and your kits will be known as Nightkit, Gingerkit, and Breezekit. " Bluestar decided.

"Hollycloud, Nightkit, Gingerkit, Breezekit!" Some of the cats chanted mostly Graypaw , Goldenflower, Spottedleaf, Sandpaw and I.

"Meeting dissmissed!"


End file.
